


Defiant

by Rose1724



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1724/pseuds/Rose1724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose went to ask her employer for a second chance, she didn't know that he held a secret desire for her, as she did for him. Warning : pure smut, barely any plot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant

Defiant

A/N: This is a vampire academy one-shot. I don’t own anything involving the original stories.

            “How dare he fire me? That son of a bitch! I’ll show him!” I stormed down the hall towards his office. He sent his god-damned messenger to tell me. I’m going to fucking rip one into him! I never did anything wrong, everything he asked me to do, I did. I got him coffee, I did all the things he didn’t want to do, I became his servant, I went above and beyond. Yes, I came to work a little provocatively dressed and may have slightly flirted with him. He must have been blind and stupid because he never reacted to any of it.

            I threw open the door to his office and flew into the room. Only to stop dead in my tracks, the room was empty. I looked at the clock and wanted to smack myself in the head. He always went out to the diner on the corner, at noon, on Tuesday’s, with his best friend, Ivan. He would be back in an hour. I stomped over to his comfy, spinning desk chair and plopped down, putting my feet on the desk.

            After an hour of waiting, I had had time to think … and get nervous. I was on the verge of leaving when his voice drifted in from the hallway. My heart jumped into my chest and I panicked. I regret to say, I jumped into the damn closet. I wasn’t even able to close it completely. I could see the desk through a small crack.

            Dimitri (he’s not my boss anymore so I don’t have to call him Mr. Belikov anymore) stormed into the room and sat angrily down into the chair I had recently vacated. His friend, Ivan came and stood in front of the desk, arms crossed. “I just want to know why you fired her.” Ivan said.

            “And I’ve already told you ten times, she fucked up.”

            “And I’ve told you ten times that I don’t believe it. You always give everyone a second, sometimes a third, chance. You always seemed to like Rose, she was an amazing secretary. I thought you liked her.”

            “I’m done talking about this, you’ve harassed me all through lunch, please just go.”

            “Fine, Dimitri. Just please reconsider your decision.” And Ivan left. Dimitri let out a long sigh once the door clicked into place.

            My legs were starting to cramp a little, and it was really dusty here. If I was still working for him I might have dusted in here. I used to do that a lot also. If I saw something that was dirty I would go out of my way to clean it, especially if it was in his office. I liked to come in here to flirt and show off my body, not a lot but faintly. I’d compliment his suit or wear a low-cut top, nothing really. The showiest thing I did, in my opinion, was the time I wore a thong and made sure he knew it.

            Dimitri stood up abruptly and strode out of the view the crack gave me. I heard a soft clicking noise … the door locking? Dimitri then went to the windows and slid down all the blinds, darkening the room. _What is he doing?_ He stalked back over to his desk and unbuttoned his black slacks and undid the zipper. My eyes were as wide as could be while his eyes were half closed. I have a feeling I know where this is going but I never imagined Mr. Belikov to be the type of man who would do this.

            He clicked the keyboard a couple of times and leaned back into his comfy chair. His hand reached into his pants and pulled out his penis. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from making a noise. I wasn’t sure if I was going to laugh at the absurdity or gasp at the length of his appendage. I’ve seen penises before, I’m not a virgin. I’d only been with a two guys before, neither of them as large as Dimitri, and I’m willing to bet not as strong and adventurous in bed.

            He started slowly stroking himself, up and down. He closed his eyes and his head fell back slightly. I couldn’t look away, not even for a second. I saw his mouth move slightly before my brain could process the word that came out of his mouth. “Rose.” It was mumbled but that’s definitely what came out of that gorgeous mouth. _Maybe, he has a fetish for flowers…_ I tried to rationalize what I’d heard. But I knew it wasn’t true. He had said my name.

            His hand started to pump faster when my nose started to tickle. _Oh, no._ I felt it coming. I had to sneeze. I really wish I’d seen how dusty this closet was before, and maybe I wouldn’t be stuck in this situation, about to be caught. I couldn’t hold back the sneeze any longer. It wasn’t a loud sneeze but it was noticeable. Dimitri froze and I face palmed. He tucked himself back into his pants and stood up all in one motion. He stalked over to the closet and ripped the door opened. I smiled awkwardly, “Hi,” I said nervously.

            “What the hell are you doing in there?!” He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his couch and threw me down. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed and I noticed that he hadn’t zipped up or buttoned his pants.

            “I- I came to tell you, well, more like ask you… w-why you were firing me?” It kind of hit me then and a tear spilled down my cheek.

            “Rose, don’t,” he quickly sat beside me and wiped away that single tear.

            “I forgot that you had lunch with Ivan, and I was so angry I waited here. But then I heard your voice and I panicked.” I explained. “I’ll go.” I stood up and took a step away.

            “Wait, Rose, are you gonna tell anyone about… what you saw?” he asked cautiously.

            “No, I,” I paused. “You know what, maybe I will. I always thought you were a great person, a great boss. And then you go and fire me for no reason. Do you enjoy fucking with people’s emotions, is that it? I mean, not to brag or anything, but I went above and beyond for you. I was at your beck and call; I would do anything you wanted. I never fucked up, I was never late to work, and I even cleaned things that you didn’t have time to get to. What did,” I was interrupted by Dimitri’s lips. They were suddenly upon mine, his hands trapping my face to his. I tensed up at first, but quickly fell into the kiss. His arms wrapped around mine and he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked my lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and he quickly won. I didn’t realize we were moving until my back hit the wall, and Dimitri’s lips moved from my own to travel down my cheek to my neck. He sucked gently and groaned.

            “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you, touch you.” He murmured. His moved so his body was closer to mine. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He kissed his way back up to my cheek slowly, giving me time to refuse. “How about now?” he slid his lips to the corner of my mouth, waiting. I couldn’t wait. So, I turned my head just slightly and captured his lips in mine. His body was now flush against mine, trapping me against the wall. I lifted my arms and sifted my hands through his silky hair, something I had always wished of doing. I dragged my hands down the sides of his face, brushing his cheeks with my thumbs, over his shoulders and down his lean back. I had wanted to kiss, touch, and do other naughty things with him for a long time as well.

His hands were resting at my hips, holding them against the wall. I reached down and grabbed one of his hands with my own and slid it under my shirt, just barely though. I wanted him to take the lead. His other hand followed the first and both were sliding up my waist, hiking my shirt up. I was really glad I decided to wear my lacey black bra today. I wasn’t wearing any underwear either. Sometimes, I just have those urges to break the rules and be rebellious; I’m so glad today had been one of those days. Instead of touching my breasts right away, which is what most guys would do, he kept lifting his hands up, which in turn lifted my shirt off. He threw it behind us. He lowered his head and lightly kissed the skin spilling out from the tops of my bra. “You’re so beautiful.” I smiled and reached behind me to unclip the clasp on my bra. It slid to the floor and Dimitri took both of my breasts in his hands and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. I gasped and arched my back. He leaned down and latched onto one of my breasts with his mouth while his hand still teased the other. He sucked hard and long, I would most definitely have a hickey tomorrow. I grabbed his head and pulled his lips back up to my mouth, wanting something to do instead of arch my chest into his face. He reached down and grabbed the back of my thighs and hiked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked slowly towards his desk, without even breaking the kiss. He has to work out every day! No way was a normal guy carrying me like this.

            He swept aside all the papers and assorted writing utensils onto the floor. _Great, guess who will be cleaning that up later, assuming I get the job back,_ I thought. But it was swept away, like the papers, when Dimitri started doing something new with his tongue on mine. He laid me back onto the desk, but not before yanking his own shirt off, and latched onto my breast, I groaned. My hips were (completely on their own, I swear!) grinding the air separating me and Dimitri. I felt myself get warmer. I didn’t know how bad I had actually wanted this to happen. And I didn’t want to wait much longer.

            I sat up and Dimitri’s mouth popped off of my nipple, a question on his face. I smirked and captured his lips with mine, reaching down to slide his belt out of the loops, I tossed it behind him somewhere. Fortunately his button and zipper were already undone, because I’m not exactly nimble-fingered when it comes to undoing buttons. I slid his pants down his ass, underwear coming with it. Once it was over his ass, which I might have felt up a little, I used my feet to them down until his knees, where they fell naturally. I already knew what his appendage looked like but damn! It’s even bigger up close. Well, maybe not big, so much as long, either way, biggest/ longest I’ve ever been with. I wondered if it would hurt. He must have read my mind because he whispered huskily into my ear, “Don’t worry, we’ll start out slow.” He pulled my skirt off and dropped it to the floor. He groaned when he saw that I wasn’t wearing any panties, or was it my bare pussy? Either way it turned me on.

            I bit my lip and reached down to grasp Dimitri’s cock. It was so smooth and soft, but also hard, and by now my pussy was so wet, I knew that I couldn’t wait any longer. I laid back onto the table, letting Dimitri’s dick slide out of my hands slowly, not quite wanting to let it go, but wanting it somewhere else more. “Please,” I moaned.

            “Please what?” He teased, running a finger up and down my wet lips, making me moan louder. I feel like a whore even thinking this, but there was no way I was leaving this room without getting thoroughly fucked.

            “Please, Dimitri,” He teased my clit with the barest of touches. I felt a faint ripple of pleasure flow up my spine.

            “Tell me what you want, Rose.” He bent to blow gently onto my wetness, making me quiver.

            “Dimitri … I want … you.” I was panting uncontrollably now. I’ve never felt this much passion, not with the other men I had been with.

            “What do you want me to do?”

            I groaned in frustration and then moaned because Dimitri licked my lips, just once, but deeply, like he was licking a melting ice cream cone. The ripple of pain turned into a wave. That’s what did it. “I want you to fuck me,” I groaned, closing my eyes.

            He grabbed my legs and hooked them onto his hips and shifted forward. I felt as his long appendage slid inside of me. A lot easier than how I thought it was going to be, maybe because I’m so wet. “Hmmm,” I half moaned, half hummed. Once he was fully sheathed within my heat, he stopped and bent over, giving a quick kiss to my lips. Waves of pleasure were repeatedly running up and down my spine, causing my spine to arch.

            “Are you ok?” I smiled and returned the kiss with passion. I loved how, even though he’s completely inside of me, he takes the time to make sure that I’m ok, ignoring his own needs for the moment.

            “I’m perfect, absolutely perfect.” I answered. He smiled and pecked my lips, straighten, but not before giving a quick flick to my nipples with his tongue. It made me chuckle, which cause him to move just slightly inside of me. Enough to focus me back to the feeling low in my abdomen.

            Dimitri started moving ever so slowly, in and out. I groaned and my eyes shut close, just enjoying the sensation. He didn’t stay slow for long; he began to move faster and faster, until he found his rhythm. And now I was a wriggling, moaning, gasping mess. He grabbed my thighs in his grip and pulled and pushed in time with his movement. This was absolute bliss. There was nothing that could be better than this. I felt everything all at once. Tsunami sized waves were flowing up and down my entire body.

            His body bent over mine, his movements becoming slightly sporadic, less controlled. I knew he was close. I loved hearing his grunts and groans. I leaned up slightly and captured his lips in mine. A moment later I felt him touch something inside me that sent pure pleasure shooting up my spine. My head slammed back down onto the desk. He kept hitting that spot inside of me, causing pure bliss.

            My head swiveled to the side and I glanced at Dimitri’s screen. It was me. Dimitri had been pleasuring himself to a picture of me. I remembered this picture, he took it when I wasn’t expecting so I had a look of surprise. And it was this knowledge that sent me over. The waves of pleasure broke the damn. I came hard, I let out a scream, my eyes went cross-eyed, my toes curled. Dimitri followed only moments later, collapsing onto my body, still inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just inhaled his scent, closing my eyes in exhaustion. I didn’t want this to end, ever.

            But then a heart stopping thought passed through my brain, ruining the moment. “Dimitri!”

            “What?” He shot up and out of me, worried that he had hurt me. “What’s wrong?”

            I looked down. “How did you – How did you put a condom on?” I asked in confusion.

            He sighed in relief that that was all that was wrong. “You’ll never know…” He said mysteriously, and then chuckled. He kissed my lips sweetly and turned to start picking up clothes. It saddened me.

            “Dimitri, what was this?” I asked, accepting my skirt from him, slipping it on.

            “What do you mean?” He pulled his underwear on.

            “Was this a one-time thing, or…” I left that open for him to fill.

            He stopped reaching for his pants and pulled me into his arms. “Rose, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I want us to be together. I really like you, and I have for a long time.”

            “I’ve always been attracted to you, and I definitely would like to give us a try. One last question – What does this mean for my job?”


End file.
